


What happens in the Dark

by IceNinjaArtemis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Incest, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Parent/Child Incest, Shota, Shotacon, age gap, yuuri is adopted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNinjaArtemis/pseuds/IceNinjaArtemis
Summary: I did tag this as shota but technically i didnt give Yuuri a specific age so just imagine him as you want to.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 57





	What happens in the Dark

Tiny bit of backstory cause i'm not great at fleshing things out: Yuuri's parents in dire financial need sold their omega son, Yuuri to a strikingly beautiful alpha Victor who became Yuuri's new parent. Victor is a bit darker here and thinks its his job to teach his omega the harsh reality of the world, by fucking him every once in awhile, reminding him his place in society. Well at least that's how it was suppose to go, as I began to write Victor kind of did whatever he wanted to.

****

****

**What Happens in The Dark  
**

Tears streamed down Yuuri's cheeks as he tossed and turned in his sleep. The same dream again, a bad man came and hurt him. He put something hard in Yuuri's private price and it hurt a lot but the stranger wouldn't stop even when Yuuri said no. Yuuri woke with a scream, the cold sweat and his body made the sheets cling to him. The boy sighed tiredly, pulling the blanket tighter around himself, curling up and crying silently into his pillow until he fell back to sleep.Victor slipped into Yuuri's room a bit later that night thinking his son was asleep. The alpha tingled with desire and anticipation seeing the boys lithe sleeping frame.

“Please forgive me Yuuri, I just need to touch you. I hope you'll understand one day.”Victor whispered the words into the darkness before he leaned over the boy lining up between his thighs. Yuuri wriggled trying to push him off.

“Daddy?” he whined. Victor grunted, pushing the little omega into the bed more as his hands slid down the boy's sleep shorts fondling him roughly.

“mmmm you feel so good My Yuuri. I want you so bad.” Victor peeled the sleep shorts down as tears pricked at the boys eyes. There hadn't been a strange bad man at all, it was Yuuri's own father. Victor, Yuuri's Victor. Victor squirted some lube he'd apparently brought in with him onto his two fingers and began fondling at Yuuri's butthole, pressing one finger in.

“Ow-w” Yuuri hiccuped a sob. “N-no daddy! Not this again! Please i've been g-good!”

“Sssshhh detka, you're my omega and I'm your alpha. I don't like hurting you either but you know omegas are meant for one thing and one thing only. I know it hurts now but one day it will feel good my Yuuri.” Victor spoke stern, soft and sweet, trying to reassure Yuuri even as he continued to molest the boy. He wiped some of the tears from his son's cheeks before pressing another finger in. Harder. Faster. Deeper. Yuuri moaned through his pain. His tiny cocklet getting hard despite himself.

“I think you're prepared enough moya. This part will hurt, you'll probably tear and bleed like last time. ” Yuuri stiffened with fear, but Victor captured his lips and kissed the boy, sweet and soft, like an apology for what he was about to do. He pulled back and began to strip from his sleep pants. He fisted his cock, dousing it in lube before lining it up with his sons tight little hole. Victor stroked Yuuri's back softly as he began to press his length inside.

“Breath and try to relax, think of something happy.” Yuuri did try his best to relax, remembering the times it hurt more when he didn't. Victor pressed in more and more inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside the small boy.

“It hurts Daddy! It hurts!” Yuuri sobbed.

“I know baby but you're doing so good for me. You're so brave! It's going to be a little rough love, bite the pillow if you need to” Victor's words seemed charming but his intentions were selfish. He wanted to rail his boy so bad. Victor continued to rub Yuuri's back and hair softly as he began to move inside him, fucking into his boy. He nuzzled into Yuuri's scent gland inhaling some of the boy's sweet sent. As a young omega who hadn't presented yet Yuuri's sent was soft and a lot sweeter than a typical omega. Victor loved it. He let out some of his own scent and the two smells mingled together. Victor was drunk off the combined scents, his a lot more bitter and mixed with arousal. Drunk with want Victor became lost in his alpha and began pounding into Yuuri more roughly as Yuuri sobbed and cried out in pain.

“N-No!... DADDY NO! You're hurting me!” Yuuri screamed through hiccuped sobs and anxious breathes, writhing frantically as he tried to pull away but to no avail. Lost in a mini rut Victor didn't hear him, and only pounded the boy into the mattress harder.

“You're mine, my omega!” Victor growled possessively into Yuuri's ear as his orgasm built. He bit down into Yuuri's mating mark, as his knot popped inside the boy, tearing his asshole open as Yuuri screamed biting into the pillow. He wasn't sure if the searing pain in his hole or his shoulder felt worse. He nearly passed out from the pain. Blood and cum filled Yuuri's anus, held in by the alpha's thick knot. He just sobbed as Victor licked at the tears on his face like a dog.

“Did I hurt you my love? I'm so sorry. My Yuuri.” As the rut haze began to clear from Victor's mind he worried over his son, kissing him tenderly. Victor rolled them over ever so carefully with the knot still embedded in him, now so Yuuri could rest his tired by body on top of him. He held the boy close, stroking him softly as Yuuri just sobbed quietly, not responding. He was to traumatized. How could someone who supposedly loved him treat him so badly. But the boy was to exhausted and soon sleep did overtake him as his father's knot began to deflate inside him.

“I'm sorry my sweet boy. I'm so sorry. I keep telling myself i'll stop but I just end up hurting you again.” Victor whispered apologies in the darkness, giving little kisses as he stroked Yuuri's hair. What kind of sick monster had he created? Victor began to cry himself to sleep as he watched his sweet son sleep.


End file.
